UNDEAD: Love
by yjung
Summary: The heart ... Never dies. REPOST! ini ff lama-ku di fb. Mind to Read and Review? :)


UNDEAD

Disclaimer: YunJae bukan punya saya. mereka milik orang tuaa-nya masing-masing.

story based by 'UNDEAD' Manga karya Inoue Kazurou dengan sedikit perubahan disana-sini. ._.v

Warning: BOY X BOY, YAOI, TYPO, Alur ngebut, OOC, Angst yang gak kerasa feel-nya, etc. hehe

-LOVE-

**_"aku, menyayanginya. Peduli padanya, bahkan mencintainya.."_**

**_"dan aku menyadarinya ketika ia sudah pergi.."_**

"Jaejoong-ah, apa kau yakin kau akan melakukannya?"

"hu'um, aku yakin. " aku mengangguk.

"Jadi, tolong bantu aku ya, bilang saja pada ummaku aku pasti akan baik-baik saja." Ujarku tersenyum.

"jaejoong-ah, apa kau sudah memikirkannya baik-baik? Apa kau sudah kehilangan akal sehatmu? Kau baru saja memutuskan untuk menyusul seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah kau lihat secara langsung!"

"junsu-yah.."

"apa kau yakin ia mau menemuimu? Apa kau yakin ia mau mengakuimu? Apa kau juga yakin kalau dia akan menerima kedatanganmu? Hubungan kalian itu tidak benar-benar nyata, kalian hanya berkomunikasi lewat telepon dan dunia maya! dan kau juga tau itu kan? Aku hanya tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu.."

Aku tersenyum.

"aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja, terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, kau memang sahabat terbaikku, kim junsu.."

_Junsu-yah, kau benar._

_Aku memang sudah kehilangan akal sehatku, karenanya.._

_Aku juga tahu akan segala konsekuensi yang mungkin kuterima nanti._

_Hubungan kami memang tidak benar-benar nyata,_

_Tapi.. aku benar-benar menyayanginya, aku. ingin bisa melihatnya.._

"kau tahu kalau dia menyusulmu kesini?" suara yoochun membuyarkan pikiranku.

"ya, aku tahu. Bahkan tadi dia sempat mengirimiku pesan," sahutku pelan.

"yunho, sepertinya kau terlihat tidak senang, kau tidak suka dia datang?"

"haah, entahlah. Aku hanya merasa ia terlalu berlebihan. Aku tidak berpikir kalau ia akan benar-benar menyusulku, lagipula hubungan kami ini tidak benar-benar nyata, yoochun-ah. Dan kau tau itu kan?" ujarku sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

"jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku rasa ia sudah benar-benar menyukaimu yunho, dan itu karena semua kata-kata dan segala perhatian lebih yang kau berikan padanya. Jadi, kau harus bisa terima itu." ujar yoochun sambil menepuk pundakku.

"sungguh, aku tidak pernah berpikir ia akan benar-benar serius."

"aku sudah pernah bilang padamu tentang hubungan tidak nyata kalian ini kan? Tapi kau tidak pernah menanggapinya, kau hanya bilang kalau kau senang bermain-main seperti ini, tapi kau tak bisa bermain-main terus yunho, kau harus menghadapinya. Atau kau mau menyakitinya lebih lama lagi?"

"yah, terpaksa aku memang harus menemuinya."

_Aku sampai, aku sudah sampai disini._

_Sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu dengannya,_

_Tuhan, aku benar-benar sangat gugup sekarang. _

_Apa ia benar-benar akan datang?_

_Apa ia mau bertemu denganku?_

"ah! Sekarang sudah jam tiga, pasti yunho sudah datang dan menunggu. Aku harus bisa lebih cepat!" gumamku.

Aku berlari menuju tempatku dan yunho akan bertemu nanti, senyum tak lepas dari wajahku, sungguh. Aku benar-benar sangat senang. Hari ini adalah hari yang aku impikan, bertemu yunho.

Aku terus berlari cepat dan mengumam pelan sambil tertawa kecil, membayangkan bagaimana ekspresinya nanti saat bertemu denganku, tanpa menyadari ada sebuah truk besar yang sedang melaju cepat kearahku.

"yunho-ah, aku datang…"

Aku terus menatap jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tanganku. Ini sudah lewat dua jam dari waktu yang kami tentukan, tapi ia sama sekali belum terlihat.

Apa ia tidak jadi datang?

"jae-ah, aku rasa kau tidak datang," gumamku pelan.

"lebih baik aku pulang saja,"

Akupun melangkah keluar dari tempat ini dan mengiriminya sebuah pesan singkat.

**To: my jaejae~**

_'Aku sudah menunggumu hingga dua jam, tapi kau tidak datang dan menghubungiku._

_Jika kau mau, kau bisa datang saja ke apartmentku._

_Aku akan terus berada disana,'_

"haah, ternyata dia tidak benar-benar menemuiku. Padahal aku sudah menunggu hingga dua jam disana, bodoh sekali aku,"

Aku baru saja ingin menghubungi yoochun ketika ponselku tiba-tiba berdering.

"yoochun? Kenapa bisa kebetulan sekali?" tanyaku heran.

"yoboseyo? Yoochun-ah,"

"yunho, aku tidak tahu ini kabar baik atau buruk untukmu, tapi aku baru saja dapat kabar, dari temannya jaejoong," sahut yoochun pelan.

"temannya jae? Ada apa memangnya?"

"oya, apa kau tahu? Tadi jaejoong tidak datang menemuiku,"

"jaejoong.." yoochun terdiam.

"dia tertabrak truk tadi sore, dan meninggal.. sekarang seluruh keluarganya sudah dirumah sakit."

"meninggal? ahaha, kau pasti bercanda kan? Tidak mungkin."

"aku sungguh-sungguh yunho. Dia benar-benar meninggal, tapi tiba-tiba mayatnya menghilang dari kamar dan ada bekas darah dikenop pintu kamar itu,"

Tiba tiba tiba saja jaejoong meninggal, dan mayatnya menghilang.

Ini tidak masuk diakal.

"k..kau.. yakin?"

"entahlah, tapi tadi junsu bilang seperti itu, ternyata.. undead benar-benar ada," sahut yoochun pelan.

"undead?" tanyaku bingung.

Ting! Tong! Ting! tong! Ting! Tong!

"ah, yoochun-ah. Nanti aku akan menghubungimu lagi," aku langsung menutup telepon dari yoochun dan berjalan tergesa-gesa kearah pintu.

_Jaejoong.._

_Sudah tidak ada.. dia.. meninggalkanku.._

Akupun memutar kunci dan membuka pintu didepanku.

"hai, yunho.."

Seketika napasku tercekat. Mataku terbelalak.

"Ba..bagaimana..bisa..kau.."

Aku mundur perlahan sambil menatap lekat seseorang didepanku, dia sedang tersenyum lebar kearahku.

"jae.. kau.. tidak apa-apa?" tiba-tiba pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibirku.

Ia mengangguk ringan tanpa menghilangkan senyum diwajahnya,

"hu'um, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja tangan dan kakiku perlu sedikit diperban,"

"kau tau? Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu, yunho-ah.."

Aku menyunggingkan sedikit bibirku.

"apa tadi kau terus menungguku? Mian, aku terlambat datang. Ini karena aku terlalu gugup akan bertemu denganmu," Ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"boleh aku masuk?"

"te..tentu saja,"

Pandanganku tak lepas darinya, aku terus menatapnya melihat gerak-geriknya.

Apa yoochun berbohong padaku? Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti manusia normal, bagaimana bisa jika orang yang sudah meninggal bisa bermain video game dan makan bersamaku?

"yunho, apa kau suka makanannya?" tanyanya menatapku.

"i..iya, aku suka. Suka sekali," jawabku terbata-bata.

"benarkah? Aah, aku senang sekal! Aku pikir kau tidak suka masakanku," ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Yang baru kusadari itu adalah senyuman terindah yang pernah kulihat.

"j..jae.. apa kau mau tinggal bersamaku?" tanyaku tiba-tiba.

Dia menundukkan wajahnya, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"aku.. benar-benar bahagia sekarang.."

Aku menatap serius layar laptop didepanku, membaca kata-demi kata yang tertulis disana.

Jadi.. undead itu benar-benar ada..

dia benar-benar sudah meninggal..

Tapi dia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau ia sudah meninggal,

Bahkan ia berprilaku seperti manusia normal yang masih hidup.

Aku menoleh kebelakang, menatap sendu jaejoong yang sedang tertidur lelap diranjangku. Lalu kembali memusatkan perhatianku ke artikel yang sedang kubaca.

Ciri-ciri (kelemahan) undead:

- Hanya mengingat apapun yang terjadi sebelum ia meninggal.

- Bertingkah laku layaknya manusia normal.

- Tidak boleh terkena sinar matahari secara langsung.

- Harus selalu berada ditempat yang dingin untuk menghindari pembusukan lebih cepat.

- Tidak bisa merasakan rasa sakit walaaupun terjatuh atau dipukul sekalipun.

- Terkadang mereka akan menghilang jika apa yang mereka inginkan sebelum meninggal sudah tercapai.

- Jika ia terlalu senang maka akan muncul bau busuk yang sangat menyengat dari tubuhnya, dan akan mempercepat pembusukan dan menghilangnya ia.

Bau busuk?

"Ah, pantas saja tadi waktu aku mengajaknya tinggal denganku tiba-tiba muncul bau busuk, ternyata dia sedang senang.." aku tersenyum kecil.

"tapi, jika ia terus merasa senang ia akan lebih cepat menghilang. Tidak, dia tidak boleh menghilang."

"aku pergi kuliah dulu, kau dirumah saja, jangan keluar kemana-mana, ara?"

"kau tidak mau makan dulu? Aku sudah ma.."

"aku tidak suka makanannya," tukasku dingin.

"aku akan makan diluar. Aku pergi."

Aku keluar tanpa menatapnya sedikitpun, aku tahu sikapku ini kasar. Tapi aku hanya ingin dia bisa bertahan lebih lama..

Sungguh. Aku benar-benar menyesal dengan apa yang kulakukan padanya.

Jae-ah, mianhae..

_"yunho-ah, bolehkah aku pergi keluar? Aku ingin makan sesuatu,"_

_"tidak! Kau tidak boleh keluar!"_

_"yunho, bolehkah aku membuka jendelanya? Supaya mataharinya bisa masuk,"_

_"tidak! Sekali tidak ya, tidak!"_

_"yunho, apa kau benar-benar tidak kedinginan? Kau mau aku matikan saja pendingin ruangannya?"_

_"brrr.. tidak! Ja..ja..jangan sentuh! A..akku sangat suka dingin! Apalagi beku!"_

_"yunho-ah, kau mau makan apa? Biar aku buatkan untukmu,"_

_"tidak perlu! Aku akan makan diluar saja!"_

_"tapi yunho, aku ingin bisa melakukan sesuatu untukmu.."_

_"berhentilah jae, jangan lakukan apapun. Itu tidak perlu."_

Jaejoong-ah, jeongmal mianhae..

Aku sudah terlalu kasar padamu, aku sengaja melakukannya supaya kau tidak merasa terlalu senang.

Tapi walaupun begitu, kau selalu tersenyum padaku, itu membuatku semakin merasa begitu jahat..

"sudah jam 10 malam, tapi kenapa yunho belum pulang juga ya?" ujarku sambil melirik jam dinding.

"padahal aku sudah memasak dan beres-beres, haah.. lelah juga ya," aku pun duduk dikursi meja belajar yunho dan tanpa sengaja tanganku menyentuh laptop yunho.

"huh? Laptopnya tidak dimatikan, dasar yunho."

Tanpa sengaja akupun membaca kata-demi kata yang ditampilkan dilayar laptop itu, dan seketika saja tubuhku serasa membeku.

"ternyata.. aku.."

Aku menatap sekeliling ruangan apartmentku, kenapa semua lampunya dimatikan?

Apa jaejoong sudah tertidur?

Akupun melepas sepatuku dan berjalan kekamarku, ketika tiba-tiba jaejoong membuka pintu kamarnya.

"jae, kau belum tidur?"

"yunho.." panggilnya pelan.

"ne?"

"kumohon.. ijinkan aku keluar, aku ingin bermain di taman.." sahutnya pelan.

"tapi ini sudah malam, lebih baik kau tidur saja." jawabku dingin.

"kumohon yunho.. ijinkan aku keluar, kali ini saja.. aku janji tidak akan menyusahkanmu lagi," ujarnya lirih sambil memandangku dengan tatapan penuh harap .

"baiklah, besok kita akan pergi."

"aa~ gomawo yunho-ah~" serunya sambil memelukku.

"yunho, yunho, ppali.. ppali.. hehe," serunya sambil mengenggam tanganku dan berlari-lari kecil.

"jae, cepat pakai jaketmu, hari ini sangat panas." Sahutku.

Ia tidak menjawab, melainkan hanya tersenyum padaku.

"geumanhae, yunho-ah. Aku sudah tau semuanya.."

Aku terdiam, menatapnya bingung.

"aku tau, aku sudah meninggal.. aku, seorang undead.." ujarnya lirih, hampir tak terdengar.

"tidak jae, itu tidak benar." Bantahku.

"aku berharap semua itu tidak benar, tapi kenyataannya aku memang sudah meninggal.."

"aku tau kau bukanlah orang yang kasar, kau hanya sengaja melakukannya supaya aku tidak cepat menghilang kan? aku tahu selama ini kau ingin melindungiku, terima kasih yunho. Terima kasih banyak.." matanya menatapku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"jae.. mian, aku tidak bersikap baik padamu.."

"kau tau? Sekalipun kau terus membentakku, aku tetap akan tersenyum padamu. Karena kaulah, alasan aku bisa kembali lagi,"

Dadaku terasa sesak, bahuku mulai bergetar. Aku mencoba sebisa mungkin menahan air mata yang mungkin keluar dari kedua mataku.

"yunho-ah.." perlahan kuraasakan tangannya mencoba mengenggam tanganku.

"setelah ini, mungkin kita tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi. Aku harap, kau bisa terus bahagia.."

"jae-ah.." aku mengulurkan tanganku, mencoba menghapus airmatanya.

"aku menyesal yunho-ah, tidak bisa membuat banyak kenangan indah denganmu.." ia menunduk, menyembunyikan airmatanya.

"kau mau membuat sebuah kenangan denganku? Kalau begitu, aku akan membuatnya untukmu." Perlahan aku mendekatkan wajahku kearahnya dan mengecup bibirnya pelan.

Aku juga mengeluarkan ponselku dan mengarahkannya kearahku dan jaejoong.

"kliikkk"

"aku, benar-benar sangat bahagia bisa mengenalmu. Terima kasih untuk semua perhatian dan kasih sayangmu,"

"yunho-ah, saranghae.. yeongwonhi.."

Tiba-tiba tubuh jaejoong mulai menghilang, perlahan-lahan.

Ia terus tersenyum padaku sampai akhirnya ia benar-benar menghilang..

Tiba-tiba kata-kata jaejoong terngiang dikepalaku.

**_"apa kau peduli padaku?"_**

**_Ya._**

**_"apa kau menyayangku?"_**

**_Ya._**

**_"apa kau pernah mencintaiku?"_**

Aku ingat, aku tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaan terakhirmu, dan sekarang aku akan menjawabnya.

**_Ya. Dan aku sangat mencintaimu.. jaejoong-ah.._**


End file.
